


Новый коктейль - хит сезона!

by ponchippoi



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, So so sorry, Well not really, don't drink and be polite, i guess, modern!AU, no porn no plot, really unpopular otp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchippoi/pseuds/ponchippoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возьмите одного вежливого друга, добавьте алкоголя и радуйтесь удачной сдаче экзаменов. Не позволяйте себе оказаться на коленках незнакомого курильщика. Следите за тем, чтобы к другу не приставали незнакомые садисты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый коктейль - хит сезона!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/gifts).



I don't know who you think you are  
But before the night is through  
I wanna do bad things with you

Jace Everett - Bad Things

Хиджиката толкает его локтем в бок, отчего Сого едва не расплескивает виски из стакана, поднесенного ко рту. В ответ на взгляд, полный обещания убить его восемью разными способами, Хиджиката указывает кивком головы на вход. 

\- Смотри, какие потерянные щенятки.

Сого смотрит и видит двоих парней, на вид студентов, стоящих у дверей. Один из них явно воодушевлен и пытается пробраться к бару, утягивая за собой второго, который выглядит, как ягненок, забредший в логово дракона. Сого кажется, что он слышит его возмущенный шепот поверх музыки и беспорядочного гомона всех посетителей.

В конце концов, первый побеждает, и они садятся за барную стойку. Хиджиката закуривает сигарету из новой пачки. Сого залпом допивает виски.

***  
\- Сагару, - говорит Шинпачи в который раз, нервно сжимая стакан; холодные капли скатываются с запотевшего стекла ему на пальцы, - это самая отвратительная из всех твоих идей.

\- Расслабься, Шин-чан, - Ямадзаки беспечно вертит коктейльный зонтик во рту. - Мы только что сдали свой последний экзамен, мы не отчисляемся, впереди куча времени на отдых. Расслабься и пей.

Он берет свой стакан и подносит его к стакану Шинпачи; звон стекла глохнет в легком дребезжании кубиков льда. Шинпачи вздыхает и отпивает большой глоток. Алкоголь, разбавленный чем-то сладким и газированным, холодом прокатывается по пищеводу и обжигающим теплом падает в желудок. Во рту остается терпкий и приторный привкус. Ямадзаки смеется, хлопает его по плечу и пьет сам.

***

Хиджиката куда-то запропастился, и Сого только благодарен этому. Никто, кроме него, не осмелится подшучивать над тем, что он пялится на субтильного студента в синей толстовке, который нервно допивает третий ром с колой, и постоянно смотрит на часы. Место рядом с ним опустело; он беспокойно оглядывается по сторонам, потом долго смотрит куда-то вглубь зала.

Видимо, что-то заставляет его смириться со своей участью, и он, выкрикнув заказ, тяжело откидывается на спинку барного стула, потирая глаза под очками.

Сого думает, что выпил лишнего, когда оказывается рядом с ним и спрашивает:

\- И что такой милый юноша делает один в таком месте?

***

Ямадзаки отошел в туалет и пропал уже минут на двадцать. Шинпачи выбирает между тем, чтобы пойти проверить, не умер ли он там, возможностью, что прилично набравшийся друг вполне может там с кем-то обжиматься, а быть свидетелем этому ему не хочется абсолютно, и опасностью, что по пути кто-то может зажать его самого.

Он с отчаянием оглядывает зал и вдруг замечает Ямадзаки за одним из столиков в углу - на коленках у незнакомого мужчины, руки вокруг его шеи, рука незнакомца на его талии, и он что-то шепчет на ухо Ямадзаки, отчего тот, не переставая, хихикает. Незнакомый мужчина подкуривает и Ямадзаки чихает. Его новоиспеченный спутник затягивается и прижимается губами к губам Ямадзаки.

Шинпачи смотрит на то, как после очень долгого поцелуя изо рта Ямадзаки выходит дым, и решает, что ему нужно много, очень много алкоголя, чтоб смыть эту картину из памяти. Он заказывает виски и думает, сколько аспирина ему придется принять с утра.

Кто-то опускается на стул рядом с ним, и когда голос, звучащий слаще и опьяняюще любого многоградусного напитка, спрашивает его, что же он тут забыл, Шинпачи не может больше рассчитывать дозы обезболивающих.

***

Вблизи от него захватывает дух, словно у спермотоксикозного подростка при мысли о сексе; щеки раскраснелись от выпитого, очки не скрывают блестящих глаз, которым уже трудно фокусироваться на собеседнике. Сого бездумно облизывает губы, и от этого парень начинает нервно дергать завязки своего капюшона.

\- Мой друг ушел, - говорит он наконец. Бармен ставит перед ним виски, и Сого просит записать весь его алкоголь на свой счет. Парень хлопает глазами.

\- Спасибо, но не стоит, я вполне сам могу...

\- Прибереги свою вежливость для чего-нибудь другого, - говорит ему Сого. Парень забавно наклоняет голову, словно пытаясь что-то понять.

\- Например?

\- И куда же делась вся вежливость, - Сого усмехается, а парень, оперевшись локтем на барную стойку, разворачивается к нему на стуле и говорит:

\- Прошу Вас, объясните мне, пожалуйста, что вы имели в виду, - говорит он, пытаясь звучать язвительно, но слегка заплетающийся язык убивает нужный оттенок. Сого жестом подманивает его поближе, и когда тот осторожно наклоняется, шепчет ему на ухо:

\- Например, мне нравится, когда меня просят и умоляют.

***  
От шепота по телу пробегает дрожь, начинающаяся от шеи и заканчивающася где-то внизу живота. Незнакомец отпивает из его стакана и смотрит выжидающе. Шинпачи делает глоток побольше и, ловя волну постепенного растворения алкоголя в крови, спрашивает:

\- Вы хотите, чтоб я Вас о чем-то попросил? 

Незнакомец смеется и тянет его за завязки капюшона ближе. Шинпачи сталкивается с ним коленями, парень соскальзывает со стула и оказывается прямо перед ним, слишком близко, чтобы помнить, что где-то в другом конце зала Ямадзаки портит себе легкие никотином.

\- Можешь делать это в процессе, - говорит парень, кладя одну руку ему на колено и медленно проводя вверх до бедра. Шинпачи закрывает глаза, и это плохая идея - опьянение вертолетным винтом разрубает ему мозги, голова слишком тяжелая, чтоб удержаться прямо.

\- В процессе чего? - на полу-всхлипе произносит он. 

\- О, ну я, - вторая рука прокрадывается по спине на шею, - думал о многих вещах.

\- Многих вещах, да? - Кто-то должен включить кондиционер. - Могу ли я хотя бы спросить Ваше имя? - Сестра никогда не говорила, что вежливость доведет его до этого. Вряд ли вообще кто-то мог его о таком предупредить. Тонкая улыбка, как хищный оскал, появляется на лице напротив.

\- Ну если ты так просишь - Сого.

\- Сого. Я Шинпачи. Так, про всякие вещи...

Когда одна рука зарывается в его волосы и слегка тянет, когда вторая пробирается под толстовку и футболку, когда во рту оказывается чужой язык и все, что они выпили за вечер, превращается в коктейль с изощренным вкусом, Шинпачи целую секунду или две пытается вспомнить, дал ли он согласие на участие в этих вещах.

На третью секунду он готов умолять о них.


End file.
